


A Ghost Calls

by hisen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Fake Out Make Out, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Teasing, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisen/pseuds/hisen
Summary: It's spooky, it's scary, it's two ninjas undercover at a party.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 18
Kudos: 41
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	A Ghost Calls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hkandi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/gifts).



"Here, take this!" The drink was shoved into his hands before he could object. The polite refusal died on his lips as the crocodile disappeared back into the crowd with her own drink in hand, the stuffed tail of her costume scuffing against the floor as a samurai narrowly avoided treading on it. Tenzo knew he wouldn't drink it, not on a mission and not when he'd need to lift his mask up to do it. The testing sniff of the drink was more to work out what it was, exactly, considering it was mostly just green.

It smelt like alcohol with a very tiny amount of juice. If that was what she'd been drinking, no wonder she didn't wait for his refusal. Still, he didn't let go of the plastic cup. It'd make him less conspicuous in the crowd, help him blend in just like the ridiculous skeleton costume was. 

Although considering the costumes around him, it didn't seem anywhere near as ridiculous as it had when he'd put it on. In fact the hooded black jumpsuit with a white skeleton painted on it and the skull mask he was wearing seemed boring, compared to the princesses, wolves, samurai, nurses, witches, doctors, cats, birds, vampires and yes, even ninjas around him. None of them looked like actual ninjas, although perhaps that would be the perfect disguise. Nobody would expect a real ninja to show up to a costume party in their uniform, would they? 

Although, seeing as Kakashi still wasn't there, there might in fact be one ninja showing up in their uniform for real. Tenzo scanned the crowd, trying to look unconcerned as he looked for Kakashi. They were arriving separately to look less suspicious, with their genuine invitations thanks to the spy who'd infiltrated the host of this party's household and got them onto the guest list. Still, it was possible something had happened and it was just going to be him alone stealing the documents. Tenzo didn't doubt he could do it but it'd be easier with two people.

Plus he was intensely curious to know exactly what costume Kakashi picked. He'd been irritatingly vague about it, telling Tenzo he'd find out soon enough. Among all the unknown faces in the crowd, so many masks and disguises, Tenzo wondered if he'd spot him. The minutes passed, past their rendezvous time, and Tenzo was buffered by the crowds of party goers pushing past him to find their friends, cheering when the music started. Too hot and stuffy in the costume to bear it for much longer out on what was becoming a dance floor. Tenzo slipped out of the heat and noise of the banquet hall, pushed his way pass the royal families and zoo animals and into the coolness of the corridor. 

The sudden silence as the doors to the party shut made his ears ring for a moment. When he looked down the corridor, he saw a couple loitering by one of the windows. A woman dressed as a pirate was talking to a very unconvincing ninja, the headband sliding down his forehead. Not even the symbol of a real hidden village! The lack of attention to detail drew a huff from Tenzo, before he checked the time again. Almost time to go. The guards were due to change over at 23:10. The party was throwing out their normal routine and guests mingling everywhere and getting into places they shouldn't was a perfect distraction.

A hand on his waist made him startle, his reflex going straight to jam his elbow in his attacker's throat before he stopped it mid-way. It didn't put his attacker off at all. In fact their other hand joined in, both of them holding onto his waist behind him. That told him exactly who it was before he even heard the chuckle. 

"You're late."

"I got lost on the way." Kakashi squeezed his waist, teasing that he pointedly ignored as he looked over his shoulder in annoyance. 

"Are you ready to – what on earth are you wearing?"

"You don't like it?" Whatever Tenzo was expecting, Kakashi's actual costume was not it. It was a white sheet, with holes cut in it for his eyes. It was by far the laziest costume he'd seen all night, especially with the obviously living hands sticking out of it to hold onto him. 

"I was expecting you to put it some...effort."

"Why?" 

"Huh. Good point." Tenzo couldn't argue that it wasn't what he should have expected from Kakashi. Despite that, he'd been hoping for something better. Maybe something sexy, even. When he put it like that, it sounded like deeply wishful thinking. Of course Kakashi would go for the laziest costume that'd also hide his face, and Tenzo was blinded by wanting to see Kakashi as a sexy something. It was probably a side-effect of the hands on his waist, of his crush on Kakashi, and it was time to stop thinking about it even with the skull mask hiding his blush.

"Beside, a skeleton and a ghost make a good pair. Let's go." The hands dropped from his waist as Kakashi stepped out in front of him, leading the way. With the costumes they didn't have to hide in the shadows, hiding in plain sight instead. Tenzo watched the white sheet fluttering in front of him, the occasional glimpse of Kakashi's feet as it lifted up, and tried not to feel disappointed. They were on a mission, it was time for him to be serious. 

A giggling couple rushed past them, pulling each other along before pushing through a door and stumbling into a room. Kakashi stopped, turned back to Tenzo and met his eyes through the cut out holes. It was harder than usual to read them with the sheet on, even if Tenzo liked to consider himself better than most at reading Kakashi. A hand thrust out from under the white sheet. A ghostly hand, reaching out to him. Tenzo looked at it, then back up at Kakashi who thrust it at him again, before waving it at him. 

"What, you don't want to take my hand?" The teasing, almost flirtatious tone made it finally click with Tenzo. Oh. Kakashi wanted them to look like a couple, like the others going around in pairs tonight. It'd make them look less suspicious. It was the most sensible course of action, and he wasn't taking Kakashi's hand into his and letting him pull him along out of anything but professionalism. The way he made his fingers interlock with Kakashi's was purely to make it look more convincing. He could feel himself starting to feel hot, his heart sounding loud in his ears as they went upstairs, Kakashi as casual as he'd probably be if they really were looking for a quiet spot to kiss for a while instead of breaking and entering.

The documents were so easy to steal, once they picked the lock to get into the office, that Tenzo should have been worried it was a set-up. Instead he felt slightly distracted by the lingering warmth of Kakashi's hand in his, even if he'd let it go as soon as they got into the office, in a way that jarred with his professionalism. Forget it, focus on keeping watch, he told himself as Kakashi broke into the safe. 

"Got them." Tenzo glanced over, caught the sheet rising as Kakashi put the documents into the hidden bag under his under-shirt before pulling it back in place with a snap. The brief glimpse of Kakashi's stomach, lean and toned, did not help Tenzo's professionalism in the slightest as he looked away with a blush. Kakashi walked past him unconcerned, before opening the door to just a crack. He gestured it was clear, and Tenzo followed him out into the corridor. 

For the importance of the documents, it seemed too easy. Despite how Kakashi was distracting him, it made him feel uneasy as they looked down the corridor. Was it a trap? The sudden approach of footsteps in both directions said yes. Tenzo glanced at Kakashi, looking for a silent command before realising that he couldn't see it through the sheet. For a moment, Tenzo cursed Kakashi's choice in costume for more than just being lazy before conducting his own plan instead.

"Ah." Kakashi didn't say anything else before he pulled Tenzo in close to him and threw the sheet over both of them. Suddenly he was facing Kakashi as the sheet draped over them, cutting down the light from the hall, looking just a little concerned as he pushed Tenzo up against the wall, almost pining him to it, as if to minimise their profile. Surely this wasn't his plan? It'd be obvious both of them were hiding under the sheet, how would they explain it? It wouldn't have worked on a two year old, a group of highly trained security guards would bust them immediately. 

"How is this going to-"

"Just take your mask off, okay?" Despite his concern, Tenzo pulled his mask off. He had to trust that Kakashi knew what he was doing, would get them out of this sticky situation once again. As soon as it was off, Kakashi's mouth was on his. Tenzo froze. Whatever great plan he was expecting, Kakashi kissing him was not it. He heard the footsteps approaching them, a group of at least four guards. The warmth of Kakashi's lips against his, the hands holding onto him, the whisper against his lips to kiss him back already. 

It might just be a distraction. It might be a feint, the only reasonable explanation for why two guests would sneak off to this secluded part of the house together, but Tenzo felt Kakashi move against him, pressing up flush against him, like he really meant it, and the dam broke. Tenzo reached up, threaded his fingers into Kakashi's hair, pulling his head in even closer and kissed him back like his life depended on it. 

It kind of did. Even without the threat hanging over them, however, it felt incredible to be finally kiss Kakashi and find Kakashi kissing him back just as intensely. A polite cough from outside the sheet was supposed to stop them, a reminder that they had an audience for this kiss, even if the sheet was veiling them. Tenzo ignored it, hoped that if they kept kissing for long enough, if he parted his lips and let Kakashi into his mouth, they'd be embarrassed enough to leave. 

A hand lifted up the sheet, exposing them to a torch beam that finally made Kakashi pull back, hand covering his face to hide it from the light. 

"Excuse me for interrupting, but you really shouldn't be on this floor. If you could please go back downstairs…" Kakashi backed away from the beam of light, pulled back enough to unveil Tenzo and covered himself back up, as Tenzo pulled his mask back on. It was important to hide their identities. Even more important to hide how much he was blushing. 

"Yeah, okay." Kakashi reached out, took Tenzo's hand again before pulling him off down the corridor. The security guards might have been suspicious, but not enough to stop them from going back downstairs. As ridiculous as it was, the feint worked. Tenzo expected laughter, once they were safely out of sight, or some sort of explanation, or teasing he'd have to defend himself from. Instead, Kakashi seemed almost restrained as they reached the stairs to go back down, before pausing on the first step down and leaning against the wall. 

"Here." Tenzo followed the gesture, joined Kakashi on the step before he lifted the sheet back up and over them again. Rejoining Kakashi again under the soft, dim world of the sheet. Even in the low light, it looked like Kakashi might be blushing too, in the brief glimpse of his face before he leaned in and kissed the exposed spot between his ear and neck, just on the top of his jaw. 

Not part of a feint or distraction this time. No reason for Kakashi to do it, apart from he wanted to do it. The thought made Tenzo's face go incredibly hot under his mask. 

"Does this mean-"

"Ah, later, later. It's bad luck to confess under a full moon."

"It's not a full moon tonight though?" The sheet lifted and Kakashi was gone before Tenzo could follow that thought up. For a moment he paused as he watched the swirl of the white sheet as Kakashi turned a corner in the staircase and vanished out of view, his finger rubbing against the spot Kakashi had kissed. The smile spread on his face as he turned to follow him.


End file.
